The Horae
The Horae were the goddesses of the seasons and the natural portions of time. They were originally the personifications of nature in its different seasonal aspects, but in later times they were regarded as goddesses of order in general and natural justice. Traditionally, they guarded the gates of Olympus, promoted the fertility of the earth, and rallied the starts and constellations. The course of the seasons was also symbolically described as the dance of the Horae and they were accordingly given the attributes of spring flowers, fragrance and graceful freshness. For example, in Hesiod's Works and Days, the fair-haired Horae, together with the Charites and Peitho crown Pandora with garlands of flowers. Similarly, Aphrodite, emerging from the sea and coming ashore at Cyprus, is dressed and adorned by the Horae, and, according to a surviving fragment of the epic Cypria, Aphrodite wore clothing made for her by the Charites and Horae, dyed with spring flowers, such as the Horae themselves wear. The number of Horae varied according to different sources, but there was most commonly three, either the trio of Thallo, Auxo and Carpo, who were goddesses of the order of nature; or Eunomia, Dike and Eirene, who were law and order goddesses. The Earlier Argive Horae In Argos, two Horae, rather than three, were recognized presumably winter and summer: Auxesia (possibly another name for Auxo) and Damia (possibly another name for Carpo). In late euhemerist interpretations, they were seen as Cretan maidens who were worshipped as goddesses after they had been wrongfully stoned to death. The Classical Horae Triads The earliest written mention of the Horae is in the Iliad where they appear as keepers of Zeus's cloud gates. They were daughters of Zeus and Themis. The Horae are mentioned in two aspects in Hesiod and the Homeric Hymns: *In one variant emphasizing their fruitful aspect, Thallo, Auxo, and Carpo--the goddesses of the three seasons the Greeks recognized: spring, summer and autumn--were worshipped primarily amongst rural farmers throughout Greece. *In the other variant, emphasizing the "right order" aspect of the Horae, Hesiod says that Zeus wedded "bright Themis" who bore Dike, Eunomia, and Eirene, who were law and order goddesses that maintained the stability of society; they were worshipped primarily in the cities of Athens, Argos and Olympia. First Triad Of the first, more familiar, triad associated with Aphrodite and Zeus, their origins have emblems of times of life, growth and the classical three seasons of the year: *Thallo or Thalatte was the goddess of spring, buds and blooms and a protector of youth. *Auxesia or Auxo was worshipped in Athens as one of their two Charites alongside Hegemone. *Carpo, Carpho, or Xarpo was the one who brings food and was in charge of Autumn, ripening, and harvesting, as well as guarding the way of Mount Olympus and letting back the clouds surrounding the mountain if one of the gods left. She was an attendant to Persephone, Aphrodite, and Hera, and was also associated with Dionysus, Apollo, and Pan. Second Triad The second triad was associated to Themis and Zeus for the law and order: *Dike was the goddess of moral justice: she ruled over human justice, as her mother Themis ruled over divine justice. The antropomorphization of Dike as an ever-young woman dwelling in the cities of men was so ancient and strong that in the 3rd century BCE Aratus in Phaenomena 96 asserted that she was born a mortal and that, though Zeus placed her on earth to keep mankind just, he quickly learned this was impossible and placed her next to him on Olympus, as the Greek astronomical/astrological constellation The Maiden. *Eunomia was the goddess of law and legislation. The same or a different goddess may have been a daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite. *Eirene or Irene was the personification of peace and wealth and was depicted in art as a beautiful young woman carrying a cornucopia, scepter, and a torch or rhyton. Third Triad Hyginus identifies a third set of Horae: *Pherusa (substance, farm estates) *Euporie or Euporia (abudnance) *Orthosie (prosperity) The Four Seasons Nonnus in his Dionysiaca mentions a distinct set of four Horae, the Greek words for the four seasons of the year: *Eiar (spring) *Theros (summer) *Phthinoporon (autumn) *Cheimon (winter) The Hours Finally, a quite separate suite of Horae personified the twelve hours (originally only ten), as tutelary goddesses of the times of day. The hours run from just before sunrise to just after sunset, thus winter hours are short and summer hours are long. The Nine Hours According to Hyginus, the list is only of nine, borrowed from the three classical triads alternated: *Auxo, or sometimes Auxo, represented growth *Eunomia represented order *Pherusa represented substance *Carpo represented fruit *Dike represented justice *Euporia, or sometimes Euporie, represented abundance *Eirene, or sometimes Irene, represented peace *Orthosie represented prosperity *Thallo represented flora The Ten or Twelve Hours This last distinct set of ten or twelve hours is much less known: *Auge represented the first light *[Anatole,] or Anatolia, represented the sunrise *Musica, or Mousike, represented the morning hour of music and study *Gymnastica, or Gymnastike or Gymnasia, represented the morning hour of education, training, and exercise *Nymphe, or Nympha, represented the morning hour of bathing and washing *Mesembria represented noon *Sponde represented libations poured after lunch *Elete represented prayer and the first of the afternoon work hours *Acte, or Akte or Cypris, represented the second part of the afternoon work hours, eating, and pleasure *Hesperis represented the end of the afternoon work hours and the start of the evening *Dysis represented the sunset *Arctus, or Arktos, represented the night sky and constellations Category:Beings Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Zeus and Themis